The ability to quickly print large amounts of paper may be applied in a variety of industries, such as the newspaper industry, the magazine industry, book publishing, product marketing, and any other industry that employs large scale printing infrastructure. Print drums may be used within these industries to quickly apply ink to a large amount of output media, such as paper. As the paper is wrapped around a drum, an ink disposal system deposits the ink on the surface of the paper. In some cases, the print drums may allow ink to be deposited on both sides of the output media.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.